Ultraman Retsuden
is the Japanese word for "history". is a biography series produced by Tsuburaya Productions created to commemorate the 45th anniversary of the Ultra Series. The show first premiered on TV Tokyo on July 6, 2011 and is still currently in syndication. The show features clips from past Ultra Series shows. The catchphrases for the series are and . The new season of the show is titled and premiered on July 3, 2013. Characters * (The main navigator of the show). *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Belial (The navigator for the 100th episode) Featured Heroes * * * * * * Other Heroes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Navigator for Episode 80, 95 & 96) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * New Ultraman Retsuden Hosts Ultramen: * Ultraman * Zoffy * Ultraseven * Ultraman Zero * Glenfire * Ultraman Ginga and his host Hikaru Raido * Ultraman Taro (as a Spark Doll) * Mirror Knight * Jean-bot * Jean-nine Spark Doll Troupe: * Black King * Thunder Darmabia * Kemur Man * King Pandon * Ragon * Doragoris (episode 16) * Mochiron (episode 27) * Ultraman Taro (episodes 17 & 52) Dark Lugiel's Lackies: * Alien Valky * Alien Icarus * Alien Nackle Darkness Five: * Surai * Viranias * Jathar * Glocken * Deathrog * Ultraman Belial Exceller and Lackies: *Alien Chibu Exceller *Alien Guts Bolst UPG (Ultra Party Guardians) *Yoshiaki Jinno *Gouki Matsumoto *Arisa Sugita Xio (Xeno Invasion Outcutters) * Daichi Ozora * Dr. Guruman * Rui Takada * Mamoru Mikazaki Episodes of Ultraman Retsuden Some episodes of ''Ultraman Retsuden feature episodes from the past Ultra Series shows, for example the second episode features episode 2 of Ultraman and the third episode features episode 1 of Ultraman Tiga. The series is set to have 3 seasons with 13 episodes each. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Episodes of New Ultraman Retsuden # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Light! Earth Revived Star of Ultraman (閉ざされた光！地球の叫び Tozasareta hikari! Chikyū no sakebi) # Strongest Team Formed! Monster Triple Rush! (甦る光！地球はウルトラマンの星 Yomigaeru hikari! Chikyū wa Urutoraman no hoshi) # Little Heroes! Geronimon's Back! (ジェロニモン復活！小さな英雄 Jeronimon fukkatsu! Chīsana eiyū) # Ultraman Zero Fight: Awakening of Zero Part 1(ウルトラゼロファイト 輝きのゼロ 前編 Urutorazerofaito kagayaki no zero zenpen) # Ultraman Zero Fight: Awakening of Zero Part 2 (ウルトラゼロファイト 輝きのゼロ 後編 Urutorazerofaito kagayaki no zero kōhen) # Ultra Frontier! Darkness Rush? (ウルトラフロンティア！ダークネスラッシュ！？ Urutorafurontia! Dākunesurasshu!?) # Way! Darkness Five to kick-off the Hado! (覇道への道！ダークネスファイブ出陣！！ Hadō e no michi! Dākunesufaibu shutsujin!!) # Tyrant's Back! Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Part 1 (タイラント復活！ウルトラマンギンガ劇場スペシャル・前編 Tairanto fukkatsu! Urutoramanginga gekijō supesharu zenpen) # Dark Zagi Invasion! Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Part 2 (ダークザギ襲来！ウルトラマンギンガ劇場スペシャル・後編 Dākuzagi shūrai! Urutoramanginga gekijō supesharu kōhen) # Spark Dolls Troupe! Taro! (スパークドールズ劇団タロウ Supākudōruzu gekidan Tarō) # Ultraman Ginga S Just Before Special Part 1 (The New Invaders) (ウルトラマンギンガＳ 直前スペシャル パートⅠ（新たなる侵略者編) Urutoramanginga S chokuzen supesharu pāto Ⅰ (aratanaru shinryaku-sha-hen)) # Ultraman Ginga S Just Before Special Part 2 (Ultraman Victory Appears Edition) (ウルトラマンギンガＳ 直前スペシャル パートⅡ（ウルトラマンビクトリー登場編） Urutoramanginga S chokuzen supesharu pāto Ⅱ (urutoramanbikutorī tōjō-hen)) # The Opening Force (切り拓く力 Kiri hiraku chikara) # Ginga VS Victory (ギンガ対ビクトリー Ginga tai bikutorī) # Pride of a Warrior (孤高の戦士 Kokō no senshi) # The Meaning of Strength (強さの意味 Tsuyo-sa no imi) # Friend & Demon (仲間と悪魔 Nakama to akuma) # Past That was Forgotten (忘れ去られた過去 Wasuresara reta kako) # Activate! Magnewave Strategy (発動！マグネウェーブ作戦 Hatsudō! Maguneu~ēbu sakusen) # Fight to the Death of the Morning Glow (朝焼けの死闘 Asayake no shitō) # Five King Analysis of Alien Chibu Exceller (Part 1) (チブル星人エクセラーのファイブキング超解析（前編) Chiburuseijin ekuserā no faibukingu chō kaiseki (zenpen)) # Five King Analysis of Alien Chibu Exceller (Part 2) (チブル星人エクセラーのファイブキング超解析 (後編) Chiburu Seijin Ekuserā no Faibu Kingu Chōkaiseki Kōhen) # Ultraman Cosmos: The Blue Planet Chapter 1: The Shadow of Calamity (ウルトラマンコスモス2 第1章「災いの影 Urutoramankosumosu 2 dai 1-shō `wazawai no kage') # Ultraman Cosmos: The Blue Planet Chapter 2: Star of Life (ウルトラマンコスモス2 第2章「命の星」 Urutoraman Kosumosu Tsū Dai Nishō "Inochi no Hoshi"? # Ultraman Cosmos: The Blue Planet Chapter 3: The Return of the Light ( ウルトラマンコスモス2 第3章「光の帰還」 Urutoramankosumosu 2 dai 3-shō `hikari no kikan') # Ultraman Cosmos: The Blue Planet'' Chapter 4: Giant of Justice (ウルトラマンコスモス2 第4章「正義の巨人」 ''Urutoraman Kosumosu Tsū Dai Yonshō "Seigi no Kyojin") # 80's Bond: Teacher of Memories (80の絆 思い出の先生 Eiti no Kizuna Omoide no Sensei) # A New Legend: Shining Victory! (新たな伝説 輝くビクトリー! Aratana Densetsu Kagayaku Bikutorī!) # # # # # # # # # # Ultraman Tiga Gaiden: Revival of the Ancient Giant (Part 1) (ウルトラマンティガ外伝 古代に蘇る巨人（前編） Urutoraman Tiga Gaiden: Kodai ni Yomigaeru Kyojin (Zenpen)) # Ultraman Tiga Gaiden: Revival of the Ancient Giant (Part 2) (ウルトラマンティガ外伝 古代に蘇る巨人（後編） Urutoraman Tiga Gaiden: Kodai ni Yomigaeru Kyojin (Kōhen)) # Dyna Defeated!? The Kraakov Will Not Surface! (ダイナ敗北!? 移動要塞（クラーコフ）浮上せず! Daina Haiboku!? Kurākofu Fujō Sezu!) # A New Battle! Gaia Version Up! (新たなる戦い！ガイア・ヴァージョンアップ！ Aratanaru tatakai! Gaia vu~ājon'appu!) # Monster Smuggling?! Cosmos Save the Life! (怪獣密輸！？命を救えコスモス！ Kaijū mitsuyu! ? Inochi o sukue kosumosu!) # Fate of the Confrontation! Nexus vs Dark Mephisto ! (宿命の対決！ネクサスＶＳダークメフィスト Shukumei no taiketsu! Nekusasu VS dākumefisuto) # Stand Up, Max! Proof of a Brave Man (立ち上がれマックス! 勇士の証明 Tachiagare Makkusu! Yūshi no Shōmei) # Mebius Save the Ultramarine of Light and Shadow Light! (群青の光と影　ヒカリを救えメビウス！ Gunjō no hikatokage Hikari o sukue mebiusu!) # Hero Defend life Ultraman Zero! (命を守れ　勇者ウルトラマンゼロ！Inochi o mamore yūsha Urutoraman Zero) # Legendary Victory! Ginga, Seize the Light! # Threat of Ultra 10 Warriors Etaruga! (戦えウルトラ10勇士 エタルガーの脅威, Tatakae Urutora Jū Yūshi Etarugā no Kyōi) # Ultra Galaxy Legend: Destruction of the Land of Light!? (ウルトラ銀河伝説 光の国 壊滅!?, Urutora Ginga Densetsu Hikari no Kuni Kaimetsu!?) # Ultra Galaxy Legend: Fate of the Reionyx (ウルトラ銀河伝説 レイオニクスの宿命, Urutora Ginga Densetsu Reionikusu no Shukumei) # Ultra Galaxy Legend: Belial's Threat (ウルトラ銀河伝説 ベリアルの脅威, Urutora Ginga Densetsu Beriaru no Kyōi) # Ultra Galaxy Legend: Last Hope (ウルトラ銀河伝説 最後の希望, Urutora Ginga Densetsu Saigo no Kibō) # Ultra Galaxy Legend: His Name is Ultraman Zero (ウルトラ銀河伝説 その名はウルトラマンゼロ, Urutora Ginga Densetsu Sono Na wa Urutoraman Zero) # Fierce Battle Ultraman Zero: Salome's Challenge (激闘ウルトラマンゼロ サロメの挑戦, Gekitō Urutoraman Zero Sarome no Chōsen) # Fierce Battle Ultraman Zero: Dimension Storm (激闘ウルトラマンゼロ ディメンジョンストーム, Gekitō Urutoraman Zero Dimenjon Sutōmu) # Fierce Battle Ultraman Zero: Teacher and Student United Front (激闘ウルトラマンゼロ 師弟共闘!, Gekitō Urutoraman Zero Shitei Kyōtō!) # Fierce Battle Ultraman Zero: True Prologue (激闘ウルトラマンゼロ 真の序章, Gekitō Urutoraman Zero Shin no Joshō) # Fierce Battle Ultraman Zero: Fateful Encounter (激闘ウルトラマンゼロ 運命の出会い, Gekitō Urutoraman Zero Unmei no Deai) # Fierce Battle Ultraman Zero: Entrusted Hope (激闘ウルトラマンゼロ 託された希望, Gekitō Urutoraman Zero Takusareta Kibō) # Fierce Battle Ultraman Zero: Bonds of Comrades (激闘ウルトラマンゼロ 仲間達の絆, Gekitō Urutoraman Zero Nakama-tachi no Kizuna) # Fierce Battle Ultraman Zero: Empire's Fury (激闘ウルトラマンゼロ 帝国の猛威, Gekitō Urutoraman Zero Teikoku no Mōi) # Fierce Battle Ultraman Zero: Ultimate Force Zero (激闘ウルトラマンゼロ ウルティメイトフォースゼロ, Gekitō Urutoraman Zero Urutimeito Fōsu Zero) # A New Hero Appears: His Name is Ultraman X (新ヒーロー登場 その名はウルトラマンエックス, Shin Hīrō Tōjō Sono Na wa Urutoraman Ekkusu) # (星空の声, Hoshizora no Koe) # (可能性のかたまり, Kanōsei no Katamari) # (夜を呼ぶ歌, Yoru o Yobu Uta) #All For One (オール・フォー・ワン, Ōru Fō Wan) #Aegis, Time to Shine (イージス 光る時, Ījisu Hikaru Toki) #The Man With the Star's Memories (星の記憶を持つ男, Hoshi no Kioku o Motsu Otoko) #Oath That Surpassed the Stars (星を越えた誓い, Hoshi o Koeta Chikai) #Encounter and Comrades (出会い そして仲間たち, Deai Soshite Nakama-tachi) #The Targeted X (狙われたX, Nerawareta Ekkusu) #We Are Nebula! (われら星雲!, Warera Seiun!) #Monster Is Not Moving (怪獣は動かない, Kaijū wa Ugokanai) #Unknown Friend (未知なる友人, Michi-naru Yūjin) #Destination of the Rainbow (虹の行く先, Niji no Yuku Saki) #The Sword of Victory (勝利への剣, Shōri e no Tsurugi) #Sky Shines, Land Connects (光る大空、繋がる大地, Hikaru Ōzora, Tsunagaru Daichi) #The Light of Victory Which Exceeded All Limits (限界を超えた勝利の光, Genkai o Koeta Shōri no Hikari) #A Warrior's Back (戦士の背中, Senshi no Senaka) #Feature Report! 24 Hours Inside Xio (激撮! Xio密着24時, Gekisatsu! Jio Mitchaku Nijūyoji) #The Friend is a Monster (ともだちは怪獣, Tomodachi wa Kaijū) #Wataru's Love (ワタルの恋, Wataru no Koi) #We Live Together (共に生きる, Tomoniikiru) #Bonds -Unite- (絆 -Unite-, Kizuna -Yunaito-'') #A Beautiful Ending (美しき終焉, ''Utsukushiki Shūen) #Land of The Rainbow (虹の大地, Niji no Daichi) #A World United as One (絆でひとつになる世界, Kizuna de Hitotsu ni Naru Sekai) #The Lawless Monster Zone! Fight, Ultraman! (怪獣無法地帯! 戦えウルトラマン!, Kaijū Muhō Chitai! Tatakae Urutoraman!) #Fight Fierce Max! The Distant Friend (激闘マックス! 遥かなる友人, Gekitō makkusu! Harukanaru yūjin) #Defend Mebius! Fanton's Lost (守れメビウス！ ファントンの落し物, Mamore Mebiusu! Fanton no Otoshimono) #A Fake Ultraman!? Brother from Another Planet (にせウルトラマン現る!? 遊星から来た兄弟, ''Nise Urutoraman Genru! ? Yūsei Kara Kita Kyōdai) #Prophesy of Baraji. Antlar is Revived! (バラージの預言 アントラー復活!, ''Barāji no Yogen Antorā Fukkatsu!) #Ultra Fight Victory. The Holy Sword of Hope (ウルトラファイトビクトリー 希望の聖剣, ''Urutora Faito Bikutorī Kibō no Seiken) Ultraman Ginga is part of ''New Ultraman Retsuden. Other Segments Ultra Zero Fight To draw success to the film Ultraman Saga, A new segment to the series that started in episode 57 debuted entitled . Ultra Zero Fight is an Action/Drama series of 3-minute episodes that showcase new forms that the main character, Ultraman Zero acquires as he faces his adversaries. The segment itself is a tribute to the low-budget minisodes Ultra Fight. ;Parts # : 8 episodes. From episode 57 to episode 64. # : 15 episodes. From episode 76 to episode 91 (excluding episode 79). Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier is a full CG movie of 3-minute episodes and is part of New Ultraman Retsuden. It is an adaption of the video game of the same title. ;Parts #Red King Hunting: 3 episodes. From episode 12 to episode 14. #Neronga Hunting: 2 episodes. From episode 15 to episode 16. #Antlar Hunting: 4 episodes. From episode 29 to episode 32. # Super-Earth Gomora Hunting: 3 episodes. From episode 52 to episode 54. # Gandar Hunting: 3 episodes. From episode 63 to episode 65 # King Joe Hunting: 2 episodes. From episode 66 to episode 67 # Plasma U-Killersaurus Hunting. Epiosde 68 Ultra Fight Victory Ultra Fight Victory serves as a gaiden to Ultraman Ginga S. Cast * : * : Songs ;Opening themes of Ultraman Retsuden * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: voyager feat. Ultraman Zero ( ) **Episodes: 1-13 *"DREAM FIGHTER" **Composition: **Arrangement: **Lyrics & Artist: Mamoru Miyano **Episodes: 14-20, 26-39 (Verse 1), 21-25 (Verse 2) *"Rising High" **Lyrics & Composition: **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa with **Artist: voyager **Episodes: 40-52 *"ULTRA STEEL" **Lyrics & Composition: Toshihiko Takamizawa **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa with Yuichiro Honda **Artist: Takamiy **Episodes: 53-65 *"ULTRA FLY" **Composition: Kotobuki Koyama **Arrangement: Koichiro Takahashi **Lyrics & Artist: Mamoru Miyano **Episodes: 66-78 *"Final Wars!" **Lyrics & Composition: Toshihiko Takamizawa **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa with Yuichiro Honda **Artist: The Alfee **Episodes: 79-90 (Verse 1), 91-104 (Verse 2) ;Opening theme of New Ultraman Retsuden * **Lyrics & Composition: Toshihiko Takamizawa **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa with Yuichiro Honda **Artist: Takamiy with Mamoru Miyano **Episodes: 1-7, 14-20 (Verse 1), 8-13, 21-26 (Verse 2) *"ULTRA BRAVE" **Composition: Toshihiko Takamizawa **Lyrics & Artist: DAIGO **Episodes: 27-39 * "Kirameku Mirai ~Yume no Ginga e~" (キラメク未来 ～夢の銀河へ～, "Sparkling Future ~To Galaxy of Dreams~") ** Lyrics: Hideki Tama ** Composition & Arrangement: Takao Konishi ** Artist: voyager feat. Ultraman Ginga (Tomokazu Sugita (杉田 智和 Sugita Tomokazu)) ** Episodes: 40-52 (Verse 1), 53-54 (Verse 2) * "Eiyū no Uta" (英雄の詩, "Hero's Song") ** Lyrics & Composition: Toshihiko Takamizawa ** Artist: The Alfee ** Episodes: 55-70 (Verse 1), 71-78 (Verse 2) * Ultraman Ginga no Uta 2015" (ウルトラマンギンガの歌 2015, "The Song of Ultraman Ginga 2015") ** Lyrics: Hideki Tama, Kiyoshi Okazaki (岡崎 聖 Okazaki Kiyoshi) ** Composition & Arrangement: Takao Konishi ** Artist: Voyager with Hikaru & Shou (Takuya Negishi & Kiyotaka Uji) feat. Takamiy ** Episodes: 79-90 * "Ultraman Victory no Uta 2015" ** Lyrics: Kiyoshi Okazaki ** Composition and Arrangement: Takao Konishi ** Artist: Voyager with Hikaru & Shou (Takuya Negishi & Kiyotaka Uji) feat. Takamiy ** Episodes: 91- Notes *If you hear the music of the song “Kirameku Mirai”, you will hear a part of the theme from the 1966 series Ultraman. External links *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/ulden/index2.html Official New Ultraman Retsuden site] at TV Tokyo (Japanese) *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/ulden2012/index2.html Official Ultraman Retsuden site] at TV Tokyo (Japanese) *[http://blog.m-78.jp/ Official Ultraman Retsuden blog] at Tsuburaya Productions (Japanese) category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Series Category:Plagiarized Articles Category:Productions Category:Retsuden Block Category:Heisei Ultra Series